ultimate battle
by Cokusan
Summary: this is the story about a war between humanity and animality:P R and R notes: Im 12 years old and from the Netherlands!


Ultimate battle: Intelligent animals!

Chapter 1: One smart lion.

Sorry that it's here but I could't find a better place to put it..

'Run the test, number 345-862.' commanded the old and bald proffesor Brutz. 'Yes, sir!' replied the soldier and he pulled the switch on the experimental machine.

The machine was pointed towards a lion that was siting in a cage, the machine was activated and a green beam toeched the lion. The lion roared and showed his teeth. 'Was it a succes?'

asked the proffesor. 'I'm sorry sir, the brain activity sure has changed but he still is'nt as intelligent as us.' answered the soldier. 'The work day is over, we'll continue tomorrow.'

said the doctor slightly dissapointed by the result, the lights went out a few moments later and the lion smiled. 'Not too smart those humans.' said the lion and he opened his cage by picklocking the lock with his claw.

He pushed open the door and walked out gracefully. 'The lions pressed the button on the machine and it started to make a high noise, the green beam flowed trough the cables and

into the electricity center and it was spread over the whole world in a few seconds. 'Finally, the animals will have there revenge...' spoke the lion mysteriousely, laughing evil.

The next day...

San Fransisco, 8 in the morning...

Jack was a doberman, he was very strong and he had made up a plan to conquer San Fransisco, he sneaked out of his house and ran over the streets of the city.

A car almost ran him over but he jumped onto the hood and continued. He rqan into a dark alley and howled. A few big dogs jumped into the alley and a rottweiller said: 'Hey Jack.'

'Hi Biter.' replied Jack. 'Let's get our plan going.' spoke a Golden Retriever. 'Right, to the zoo!' said another Doberman with a female voice. The dogs ran away.

A half hour later, somewhere in San Fransisco, the dogs were lying on the ground, they were shouting of pain, and they where slowely turning into more humanoid beings. The where knocked out by the transformation.

Another half hour later, they were 'fully transformed' into mutant like animal warriors, complete with body builder like bodies and dangerous looks, and they were'nt the only

ones that had transformed, a elephant was standing his full height, slowely walking towards a agent with his revolver in his hands. 'Stop it right there!' shouted the agent. 'Get lost!' shouted the elepahnt with a deep voice.

The agent got the message and turned around to jump into his car, he accelerated and Jack jumped in front of the car, stopping it by making a flying kick and crashing trough the window, hitting the driver and killing him, Jack grabbed the revolver.

'Ok boys, lets do this!' shouted Biter and he ran away followed by the dogs, and the elephant.

A chinook crossed the sky, trowing para's into the air, the para's came down spraying bullets on the hiding animals.

A eagle flew towards the para's taking them down, one by one with his sharp claws. Only one soldier reached the ground, Capt. Voruch, a handsome soldier with indonesian blood in his

vanes he had a athletic and muscled body. He trew his armor of when he touched the ground, Biter charged Voruch but the Capt's helmet smashed into Biter's head and Voruch pulled out his auto-pistol, it was state of the art, one bullet could pierce trough a armored car easily.

Biter looked up and looked right at the bullet that was flying towards him, the bullet entered Biter's head at the eye and it left the head at the back of the skull. 'Biter!' shouted Jack as he saw his friend drop onto the ground lifeless.

Jack pulled out the revolver and fired at the soldier, but Voruch dived away and dodged the bullets, he rolled over and jumped into the air, his body stretched and the gun pointing towards Jack. Jack roared and Voruch fired, but Jack turned away in time.

Voruch flew passed Jack and Jack managed to grab Voruch's arm, Voruch pulled Jack with him onto the floor and they had a struggle of power which was quickly won by Voruch. Voruch pulled up his gun to kill Jack but Voruch was kicked away by the Golden Retriever.

'Thanks Nate!' thanked Jack and he got back onto his feet followed by Voruch, the two fighters aimed there guns for the head of each other almost simultaniousely. 'You put up a good fight, for a mere human.' insulted Jack. 'Hah, look who's talking!' replied Jack

sharply. Jack showed his K-9's and growled, Voruch ducked and tackled Jack with a sweeping kick, Jack fell onto his snout and Voruch sprinted away to escape from the attacking eagle, he looked over his soldier and saw the bird, he aimed the gun backwards and fired,

killing the eagle instantly. Voruch escaped from a few wild shots fired by Jack and he jumped into a old Caprice, he started it by connecting the right wires and accelerated so fast that smoke came of the tires.


End file.
